


Dearest

by Nande_chan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Memories, No Dialogue, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo poder reconstruir con tantas astillas los restos de una historia olvidada hace mucho tiempo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest

¿Cómo poder reconstruir con tantas astillas, con tantos trozos, con todos los recuerdos dispersos e incompletos los restos de una historia enterrada hace mucho por el paso del tiempo y olvidada por el dolor que ésta producía?

Dolor, irónico, nunca imaginaste que algún día tú lo sentirías. Después de toda una vida causando dolor a los demás ahora eres tú quién lo siente. Lo cual te lleva a otra dulce ironía, tú no sientes, eres un monstruo, un demonio carente de sentimientos inútiles… o al menos así era, tú no sentías nada, no te lo permitías.

Te concentras, tratas de recordarla, de revivir todos aquellos momentos que estuviste con ella. Es difícil, después de haberte obligado a olvidarla hace tanto tiempo, es difícil recordarla.

Tratas de recordar su aroma, el olor que su piel desprendía cada mañana cuando despertaban en el bosque. El perfume que utilizaba cuando se encontraban en el castillo. El aroma de las flores, de la sinceridad y la fidelidad. El olor de su cuarto, de su jardín y de sus ropas; cosas que conservaste por mucho tiempo, que oliste y cuidaste más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir. Eres capaz de aspirar ese exquisito perfume una vez más y de pronto sientes que el pasado deja de serlo y se convierte en presente, el aroma de ella está en el ambiente.

El sonido de su suave caminar es lo siguiente que eres capaz de recordar. Sus pisadas acercándose cada vez más. Oyes su voz, su risa, su llanto, sus gritos… su manera de pronunciar "Amo", cargada de todos aquellos inconfesables sentimientos, todas aquellas emociones que ella nunca se atrevió a decirte, pero que con esa simple palabra eran más que evidentes; la forma en la que involuntariamente gritaba cada que algo le asustaba, ya fuera un pequeño insecto o un youkai; la diversión que su hablar destilaba cuando discutía con Jaken; el sonido de un llanto que trataba infructuosamente de reprimir para que no te dieras cuenta.

El sabor de sus labios, un recuerdo que te acompañó por mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin lograste desterrarlo y que hoy te esfuerzas en desenterrar. Dulce, fresco, delicioso; el platillo más fascinante, la sensación más placentera. Su delicada piel y su adictivo sabor, sabor a libertad, a bosque, a viento, a seguridad. La sal de sus lágrimas, el metal de su sangre.

Suavidad, la mejor forma de describirla. Todo en ella era suave, su forma de caminar y moverse, su manera de hablar, su respiración chocando contra tu cuello, la textura de sus labios, la sedosidad de su cabello y su piel.

Imposible poder olvidar la calidez de sus abrazos, la delicadeza de sus caricias, la ternura de sus besos, la timidez de los roces accidentales. La sensación de su larga cabellera acariciando tu rostro y enredándose entre tus dedos. La pasión que cada acercamiento suponía, sin importar que a veces fuera tímido o incontrolable.

Eres capaz de sentirla, de olerla, saborearla y oírla. Lo único que te falta es poder verla, dejarías de matar si fuera necesario solo por lograr observarla una vez más, solo por poder perderte en sus ojos y deleitarte con la simple visión de su rostro feliz.

Sus ojos, piensas en ellos tan insistentemente que pronto te empieza a doler la cabeza. Después de un rato, logras verlos. Ahora también puedes ver su cuerpo, observas una vez más la curva de su cuello, el valle de su cintura, sus hermosas piernas y su cabello despeinado por el viento.

Lo que más quieres ahora es recordar su sonrisa, lo haces y cuando por fin la puedes visualizar, cuando puedes ver esa sonrisa que solo era dirigida a ti y que estaba llena de significados, se ilumina cada rincón de tu mente, ese simple gesto da luz a todas aquellas memorias y desempolva aquello que jamás debió haber sido olvidado. La memoria de aquello hace que sientas un escalofrío placentero, la piel erizada y un cosquilleo en todo tu cuerpo. Por fin has logrado recordar su historia, si bien no cada detalle, sí los hechos más importantes.

¿Cómo has podido olvidar todo esto?, ¿cómo recuerdos y sensaciones tan placenteras son capaces de causar toda la tristeza que por siglos has sentido?

Ves cada momento, cada instante. Sonríes y al final te entristeces. Porque lo último que recuerdas es el sonido de tu propia voz diciendo un "Te quiero". Algo inaudito en ti, ya que tú nunca habías pronunciado esas palabras. Sin embargo cuando lo hiciste tu voz fue tan clara, fue tan firme y segura que nadie se atrevería a dudar de la veracidad de esa declaración. Si bien esas palabras solo fueron escuchadas por un cuerpo inerte y la profundidad de un bosque… es eso lo que hace que te sientas triste, el hecho de no haberlas dicho cuando ella aún vivía.

Sabías que ella algún día te abandonaría para ir al único lugar al cual no la puedes seguir. A pesar de ello decidiste aceptarla, decidiste compartir tu vida con ella y no te arrepientes de ello. Porque era mejor haberla tenido de la forma en la que tú la tuviste aunque fuera durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo y ser infeliz por el resto de tu vida después de que ella partiera, a nunca haberla tenido y seguir con tu vida normalmente.

La última vez que estuvieron juntos ella dijo que ya no quería revivir más, que se encontraba cansada y que la dejaras ir. Estuviste molesto con ella durante siglos y por eso decidiste olvidarla y enterrarla en lo más profundo de tu memoria, pero hoy la has entendido y añorado.

Al final has logrado recordarla, sabes que es imposible que toda la historia quede plasmada, que esté completa, pero te sientes satisfecho porque a pesar del paso del tiempo has logrado evocarla, revivirla y aunque solo te acompañe una memoria etérea que pronto desaparecerá y volverá al olvido, que acabará por diluirse y fundirse con el viento, eres feliz.


End file.
